


Boys and Booze

by Peaches_07



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_07/pseuds/Peaches_07
Summary: Alya drags Marinette out to go clubbing the weekend before their final exams. It's all fun and games until Marinette stumbles into Adrien after treating herself to one too many drinks. And Adrien decides to take her home to his apartment not knowing what reveals are in store for him. (everyone is aged up)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 41





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this mini story a try! This started out as a one shot in my head and in all honesty I almost made it smutty. But then I didn't because I'm not super confident with my ability to write sexy things lol. Anyways, let me know what you guys think!

The night had arrived in full effect. Dresses zipped up and makeup on, the two friends set off for their Friday adventure. Both females were in their last year of college. One ready to write stories and journal gossip - the other filling her apartment room full of fabric and fashion designs.

Final exams were next week and the two best friends had been scrambling to get their last assignments and projects completed and turned in. It had been a stressful week full of paranoid hours and spilt coffee. Both fumbled to finish everything and have time to study before the tests that haunted their waking moments.

Final grades and graduation loomed ominously over each of their heads. In just a short week they would be sent off into the wonderful thing known as life. It was awful.

Alya had suggested a girls night of club hopping, dancing and drinks. Maybe even a boy or two depending on their luck. Marinette readily agreed, knowing they both needed a break. A relaxed outing was just the thing they needed - figuratively speaking. The alcohol that was soon to be running through their veins would make sure to lax the stiff limbs and muscles.

The two best friends shared an apartment a few minutes off campus. It was small and cheap but it worked for them and their busy days. Marinette had left Tikki in her room with a plate of cookies and the promise to be safe.

Alya shut the door and locked it, remembering to place their key under the mat. It wasn’t the most secure place to hide the key, but neither wanted to run the risk of losing it.

If fate was nice to them with a promise of a fun night, they couldn’t guarantee they would return home together. And that wouldn’t end well if that person didn’t have the key.

Marinette hooked her arm through Alya’s and pulled her down the hall and down the stairs. The fresh air that greeted them was nice and the temperature wasn’t unbearable since summer was approaching. Marinette felt the breeze nip at her bare skin but it wasn’t cold. More of just a foreign feeling because she was stuck inside a lot crafting up outfits.

They walked over to the bar that was a few streets from their apartment. It was rather new and went by the name  _ Akuma _ in bright purple letters. They approached the bustling building and could feel the music vibrating the ground.

The line of entry was long for a bar which left the girls mildly annoyed. Both were not impatient people.

They almost walked off to another bar when their names were shouted. “Alya! Marinette!” Marinette was the first to spot him, and tugged Alya towards his direction.

“Hey Kim! I see the job interview worked out!” Marinette said with a smile lighting up her face. Kim had bumped into Marinette a couple months ago and told her about the bouncer job he applied for.

He smiled proudly and greeted them with fist pumps. “Yeah, I’ve been working here most nights since it opened.”

Alya spoke up with a cheery grin. “Congratulations dude!”

“Thank you. I reckon you guys want in?” Kim gestured to the partly opened door. The girls’ eyes lit up at the invitation and eagerly nodded. Kim laughed and shooed them past. The girls sauntered in, leaving the whines of the people still stuck in line behind them.

Alya leaned over to yell in Marinette’s ear once they were safely inside. “I haven’t seen Kim since high school!”

Marinette shrugged in agreement. “Me neither. I think he and Alix are back on.”

“What?” Alya yelled. The music gradually got louder the further into the club they went.

“Kim and Alix are dating-”

“I can’t hear you!”

“Kim and Alix - you know what? Nevermind.” Marinette decided that Alya wasn’t going to hear so she stopped trying.

“What did you say?” Alya asked. Well, more like yelled.

Marinette laughed and dragged her towards the bar area. The room was large with a few flights of stairs. The second floor was mainly for eating and sitting while the third must have been for VIP’s. The room was larger than it appeared on the outside and was swathed in bright purple neon lights.

There were a bunch of sweaty bodies all pressed together and buzzed. The mass of civilians were dancing hysterically to a song that had everyone’s ears bleeding. It looked like a stage was geared in the front and had a few strippers dancing graciously for money. A DJ booth was set up behind the stage with large machines and music blaring at unhealthy levels.

Marinette took a seat on one of the bar stools seeing Alya slide in next to her. They both ordered something to take the stress of the semester off of their shoulders. With a few shots downed and a couple of margaritas running through their systems, Alya yanked her friend out onto the dance floor.

Letting loose, Marinette threw her arms in the air and let both the alcohol and music take over her system. She and Alya danced together but eventually got separated. A firm hand gripped Marinette’s upper thigh from behind and squeezed. Had she not been so intoxicated, she would have straight up punched the dude but her mind was foggy.

In her wild state of grogginess she started to sway her hips to the body behind her. It felt strange and she couldn’t help the look of contemplation cross her features. Part of her looked at it as new and exciting. The other part of her was screaming to get as far away from the creep as she could. His hands didn’t feel natural much less like they belonged there.

To add to her slightly gross dilemma, he started to leave a trail of sloppy kisses from her jaw, down her neck and to her shoulder. It felt like he had a beard and it scratched her in odd places. She didn’t feel right especially with the saliva that was drying on her skin.

His fingers steadily rose until he hitched her dress almost to her hip. She was slowly piecing together how uncomfortable this was, even enveloped in the group of people around her. She couldn’t help the disgusted shiver that ran up her spine.

By this point Alya had made a reappearance from wherever she had gone off to and took Marinette’s hand pulling her away from the rough dude behind her. Casting a look over her shoulder, she could just make out shaggy brown hair and a scruffy looking mess of a beard. Alya had moved them closer to the door and twirled Marinette around happily.

“You looked uncomfy girl!” Marinette thanked her best friend before taking the drink out of Alya’s hand. “Hey! That’s mine!” They both erupted into a fit of giggles over the contents in her cup.

They danced to a few more songs before she headed over to the bar again. Marinette could effectively say she was drunk. If the swaying on her feet and the spinning of the room was anything to go by. She somehow miraculously found Alya again but she seemed to be having a blast making out with a dude with a pair of headphones wrapped around his neck.

He kind of looked like Nino, she thought. They haven’t seen each other since high school either. Maybe Adrien was here? Marinette shook that idea away. Adrien? At this club? She hasn’t seen him since high school either. And she doesn’t count the magazines.

Nino and her friend broke apart from swapping spit and Alya caught her eye, giving her a thumbs up and a wink. Marinette relaxed, knowing Alya was okay and with someone trustworthy. She turned away and left her friend to her own devices.

After awhile, blue eyes teared up and her face paled - this feeling far too familiar when she drank. Marinette was going to be sick. Without giving it a second thought, she covered her mouth and stumbled to the bathroom. Leaning heavily against the wall for support she opened the first bathroom door she saw; currently not caring about whether it was intended for dicks or vaginas.

The light in there was bright and the room spun but she had enough common sense to fling herself into the nearest stall. Her stomach lurched and she leaned over the toilet spilling the contents from the night into the bowl. She flushed and slumped onto the floor from her kneeling position.

“You okay?”

She looked up from her seated position and blearily focused on the person in front of her. He was cute, she mused. Her mind was still fuzzy but he had blonde hair and peered down at her with worried green eyes. Clad in black pants and a white button up, he sure looked delicious. She wondered what he tasted like. She giggled at the thought. Probably cotton candy. He smelled like cotton candy.

He crouched down to her level. “Are you alright?” His voice was soft and soothing on Marinette’s aching ears. The music was still rattling her brain around although it was muffled in the restroom.

She nodded and gave him a lazy smile. “Mar-net...Marinette.” She stammered. His hair looked like a fluffy cloud and she giggled again. Maybe it would melt in her mouth like cotton candy? She really wanted to try it.

The guy in front of her gave her a crooked grin of his own, finding the situation to be rather humorous as well. “I thought so. I haven’t seen you in a while, Mari. It’s good to see you.” He said. “Although, perhaps in slightly different circumstances.”

Marinette was about to reply when she felt her stomach angrily protest again. She sat back up and gripped the cold rim of the toilet, gagging and letting loose once more.

Adrien grimaced but reached forward nonetheless, grabbing her curled hair to hold out of the way. He looked over his shoulder and closed his eyes, hoping she would be done soon because it was making  _ him  _ nauseous and he only had a couple beers.

The sound of the toilet flushing snapped Adrien out of his daze. He sat with her for a few minutes to make sure she was done getting sick before he tried moving her. The bathroom wasn’t exactly the greatest reunion place.

Only when she was falling asleep on the toilet lid, did he start to help her up deciding it was time to leave.

Adrien was raised to be a gentleman, which is why he had no intention of leaving her alone. That thought was solidified when the bathroom door opened. Another guy walked in looking like he had one too many drinks and lines of cocaine. His shaggy brown hair was greasy and he had food stuck in his beard. Adrien cringed at the sight, skin crawling in disgust.

Adrien had managed to get Marinette standing - granted on wobbly feet but standing nonetheless - and slid his arm around her waist for extra support. Adrien made sure to angle his body so Marinette was behind him and the stranger would have to go through him to get to her.

The guy who had just walked in, took one look at Marinette’s situation and grinned.

“Sorry ‘bout my girl, mate. Gets a little too much in her system, y’know. She’s comin’ with me. Ready to go darlin’?” His slurred words drew warning signs in Adrien’s mind.

Adrien nearly scoffed at the idea because he knew Marinette was not with this looney bin. If Marinette was in the club, that meant Alya wasn’t far behind.

He didn’t like the vibe he was getting from the stranger and Marinette confirmed his thoughts on the matter by hugging his waist tighter. His arm tightened around her waist protectively and he put up defensive walls. This prick clearly didn't know who he was dealing with or when to stop.

“Sorry pal, but she’s with me.” Adrien said firmly, leaving no room for debate. Clearly though, he didn’t take the hint.

“Oh c’mon now mate. We can share can’t we? I’ll even let ya have the first bite.” His smirk was deranged and evil, dripping with predatory confidence.

Adrien’s lip curled in disgust and he hardened his stare. If looks could kill, the man would be 6 feet under. “If you come near her, I swear to God, I will not hesitate to bash your head in.” Adrien made sure to keep his voice level and threatening. The only time he has ever mentally thanked his father for showing Adrien how to be a cold hearted person.

The other dude gave her another look over before rolling his eyes. “Would’a been too easy anyways. Not even that hot.” He turned on his heel and trudged back through the door.

Adrien blew a sigh of relief and looked back down at the girl in his arms. She had grown since he last saw her and was quite a beautiful young lady, despite what the creep had said. She was limp against him and for a moment he feared she had passed out. But the tiny ‘thank you’ he had been given confirmed that she was still conscious.

He led her out of the bathroom and into the main part of the club, keeping her locked to his side. He contemplated walking her over to the bar for water but decided against it. She really needed a bed to sleep in.

He caught Nino’s eye and gestured to Marinette who was leaning against a high rise table. She tried reaching for a chair but Adrien just tightened his hold on her knowing he wouldn't be able to get her standing again if she did sit.

Nino’s response was to point at a  _ very  _ intoxicated Alya who was clinging to his friend. Adrien shook his head and chuckled. Leave it to Alya to get her and Marinette black out drunk and run into their high school friends. Adrien texted Nino that he was taking Mari home before helping her past the crowd and towards the entrance.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Kim standing there with a hard look on his face.

“Where are you taking her?” Kim had blocked Adrien from making anymore progress past the door. In any other occurrence, Adrien would have been thoroughly happy that Kim was doing his job and checking. Especially towards the female currently in his arms. But he knew he only had a few minutes before Marinette passed out and he wanted to be a little closer to his apartment for when he would have to inevitably carry her.

It wasn't that she was heavy, but he still had his own alcohol running through his system and he didn't want to take any chances on dropping her.

“I’m just taking Marinette to my apartment for the night. I would take her to her place but I’m not sure where that is.” He gently removed one of his arms from around Marinette and clapped Kim on the shoulder. “Marinette is incredibly important to me. I would never do anything but care for her. Especially in the state that she is in now.”

His words seemed to have relaxed Kim a smidge but he still looked apprehensive about letting him proceed. “Marinette is like a little sister to me, got it? You do anything to her, and I will beat the living shit out of you. Friends or not.”

Adrien gave him a small smile. “I promise to take care of her. And an Agreste never breaks a promise.”

Kim gave a tiny nod but unhanded him. Adrien begrudgingly sighed and scooped down to sweep Marinette into his arms. He knew that she was gone when her grip on him had drastically loosened, practically letting go and falling limp. He just had to focus on not dropping her. He could do this.

Kim called out before Adrien had gone too far and yelled, “That’s a threat Agreste. I trust you. Don’t break that or I'll break you!”

Adrien stopped walking and balanced Marinette in one arm. He used his left hand to make a salute to the athletic bouncer. He readjusted the bluenette in his arms and continued his pursuit to his apartment. The girl nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, giving in to her slumber.

~~~~~~~

Marinette woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. She groaned and cursed the man who made alcohol. She buried deeper into the warmth of the blankets with every intention of trying to sleep away her hangover. A chuckle had made its way to her and she perked up.

“Yeah, the next morning always sucks.” The voice was gentle and caring and yet so very loud. Marinette tucked her head under her blanket to block out the noise. She knew in the back of her mind that the voice wasn’t that loud but her ears were sensitive right now.

Feet lightly padded to the side of the bed. “Here, take these.” Marinette poked her head out from under the blanket to catch sight of Adrien softly smiling at her, hair looking messy but still beautiful.

She jumped up in a state of panic. “It’s you!”

He looked at her, confused and slightly worried. “Um yeah, Mari, it’s just me. I hope that's okay?”

She gulped and looked at the ceiling, awkwardly rubbing her palms together. “Yeah, that’s the problem. It’s  _ you.  _ Adrien Agreste.” Her voice was quiet and timid. Sure she had gotten over him post-high school, but that didn’t mean a few feelings stuck around when she saw him. The thrumming in her temples had her groaning in protest. 

He looked at her patiently for further explanation, before setting a couple pills and a glass of water down on the bedside table. He must have decided to disregard her comment after a while.

“I took you back to the apartment that Nino and I share because I didn’t know where you lived. I hope you’re okay with that.” He said sheepishly. It was his turn to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

Marinette took the medicine greedily and sipped on the water. “Thank you. For everything.” Her headache slowly easing as the medicine started to kick in.

He smiled. “Of course. I’ve actually been meaning to catch up with you guys for awhile now but I continuously got busy and I could never find the time. And then I had no idea how or where to even start. Searching for you I mean.” They locked eyes both blushing, his own eyes going wide when he realized what he said.

“And Alya!” He rushed out. “Both - both you and Alya.” He stuttered.

Marinette let out a light laugh, still taking into account that she still suffered a hangover. “It’s alright. We got really busy too. That’s sweet though.” He raised an eyebrow. “Wanting to reconnect.”

They both stayed where they were in comfortable silence. She looked down at her apparel to see her in a large t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Both faces flushed a dark red which seemed to be the pattern of the morning.

“Mari I can explain! You’re - you’re dress...it looked uncomfortable? And - and I didn’t want you to sleep uncomfortably, so I dressed you in my - my shirt and...” his voice grew low and uncertain. “...my boxers. But I promise I didn’t look! It was dark too so I didn't see anything! And everything is clean! I made sure nothing was dirty and it was completely dark-”

Marinette burst into a laughing fit, grimacing in pain from her headache. After she quieted down, she said, “Adrien, it’s okay. Thank you for considering my comfort. I appreciate it. Really.” He just nodded, face and ears red.

He cleared his throat. “I uh - made coffee too. Um if you wanted any? Not that you have to or anything! I was just offering, just in case. I'm not sure what you like after a night of clubbing.” Marinette smiled warmly.

“I would love some coffee.” She looked around the room for a bathroom, mentally cringing at having to ask. “Do you think I could maybe shower first though?”

He nodded and held up a finger before bolting out of the room. He came back a few seconds later with a fluffy towel, new toothbrush and sweats in hand. He gave everything to her and pointed towards a closed door.

“Bathroom is through there. Feel free to use any soap or toothpaste. It’s all mine so don’t feel bad about using it. You can wear these sweatpants if you want. They’re too small for me so you can just keep them. Or I can run and grab your dress? I just figured these might be more comfy. I don't know how long you were going to stay or...” His voice trailed off.

Marinette took everything and stood up. “These should be great. Thank you.”

He nodded, both awkwardly avoiding eye contact. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything. Did you want anything for breakfast? I can scramble up some eggs? It's possibly the only thing I can manage to cook without burning. Or we have cereal? I think. Unless Nino ate it all.”

Marinette touched the top of his arm. “Eggs sound awesome right now.”

“Okay! One omlette for the lady coming right up.” He turned to leave, making sure to shut the door behind him. Thus leaving both himself and Marinette a blushing, fanatical mess on each side.


	2. Part 2

Marinette had turned the water on and let it warm up. In the meantime, she turned her attention to the large mirror pinned to the wall above the sink. Her make up was smudged and her hair was sticking up in different directions due to her hairspray.

She gaped at herself and almost started to cry out of shear bewilderment. Marinette groaned in frustration. And of course, the moment life decides to bring them all back together again, she looks like she just got hit by a bus three times over.

The group of four friends had gone their separate ways after high school. Alya and Nino had taken a break from their relationship senior year of high school and slowly lost touch with each other. Which in turn meant that the four of them had lost connection as a result.

The events from last night were filtering through her mind in random flashes but for the most part it was fuzzy and discombobulated. Marinette’s heart sunk to her stomach with the dreaded thought that she had said or done something in Adrien’s presence last night. Maybe she had embarrassed herself? She couldn’t remember anything past 10 o’clock but nothing could have compared to how embarrassing she looked this morning.

After 4 years, this was their reunion. Of course it was, she was Marinette.

After shedding off her clothes, or more like Adrien’s, she stepped into the shower. The hot water instantly relaxed her muscles. Her headache had eased off but the remnants of the alcohol was still present and clouding her mind in the tiniest of bits. She let the water run the makeup off of her face while she ran her fingers through her sodden curls.

Marinette had grabbed his soap and made sure to keep her inner screams and gushes, well, internal. Her fifteen year old self was currently running wild in her mind, fangirling about his shower. How many girls got to say they showered in Adrien Agreste’s shower and got to use his wide array of soap? She smirked smugly. Hopefully not many.

The minutes ticked by and Marinette could say she had successfully gone through every worst case scenario in her head and rinsed all of the suds from her body. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She patted her body dry and shimmied the sweats on, followed by the shirt she had slept in last night.

She wrapped her wet hair up in the towel and reached for the new toothbrush he had supplied her.

Still brushing her teeth, she left the bathroom to examine his room. Well, really she just wanted to find her phone. She almost choked on the toothpaste when she found her phone charging on the bedside table. He must have thought of her possible low battery and jumped the gun. Her heart swelled with affection for her blonde friend. As if she had any more room left in her heart to swell.

Her heart tugged painfully in her chest and she had to shake her head of her thoughts. They pained her to think about. The fact that they weren’t meant to be only stung more as time passed.

She clicked her phone on and noticed a couple drunken texts from Alya and even a surprise text from Kim who was checking in on her. She sent him a reassuring text that Adrien had been nothing shy of a gentleman and quickly clicked on Alya’s messages.

They were notifying her that she and Nino had gone back to their place. Also went on to talk about how great he was in bed and that Marinette might not want to go back for at least another day. Alya also made sure to hype her up about getting it on with Adrien even though both Mari and Adrien’s intentions were both purely innocent.

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and went back to the bathroom to spit the remaining toothpaste from her mouth. A few more minutes clicked by and Marinette looked presentable enough to show herself to the world. Hair was combed through and no more morning breath or lingers of ‘sex on the beaches’. Her stomach growled and she took that as a sign to join Adrien in his kitchen.

She sauntered out and found the apartment was silent but not as cold as she would have suspected. There was a plate of eggs on the bar, paired with a large mug of steaming coffee. He had left out creamer and milk which she guessed had meant she was in charge of doctoring it up herself. Adrien didn’t know how she liked her coffee so she didn’t mind, if anything the gesture was sweet.

She listened for footsteps but couldn’t pick up on anything as she sat down. Humming could be heard by the fridge but there was no one there so she passed it off as her sleepy mind. She had a fork of eggs halfway to her mouth when a black dot phased through the fridge door, cheese in hand.

“Hey Adrien, that was the last piece of camembert.”

Green eyes locked onto blue ones and they stared at each other in mild shock.

“Well, you’re not Adrien.”

The eggs fell from her fork as she slowly set it down, eyes still wide and flabbergasted. The black kwamii sighed and finished his cheese in a large gulp. Marinette’s brain was racing with years of secrets and masks and cat puns and  _ Adrien Agreste. _ Her throat was suddenly dry and her body had temporarily shut down with the overload of information. The rush of memories swarmed her being.

The amount of times she had rejected her partner for  _ her partner's other self. _ She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or explode. She felt herself smiling because through it all, she was filled with joy and so much relief. She was relieved that she didn’t have to lie anymore and relieved that she didn’t have to keep choosing between both men who had successfully won her over.

It all made sense now. Everything clicked into place. Everything just felt  _ right  _ in the world now.

Her emotions were running haywire. The black kwamii in front of her had effectively rendered the bluenette speechless.

“Um are you okay? You’re not screaming so I know you’re not broken. And I think it’s safe to assume that Tikki will probably kill me for blowing this.” The black kwamii was uncertain on the best approach to this situation and his awkward rambling proved it. He wasn’t one of many words or feelings seeing as this was typically Tikki’s specialty.

And she would most definitely get her hands on him once she found out he spoiled their identities. She wasn’t even there which made the whole thing ten times worse.

Marinette had shook her head to clear her mind and stood up. She gently cupped the kwamii in her palms and scratched behind his ears. He struggled in her hold feeling uncomfortable but ended up leaning into her touch when her thumb grazed at just the right spot. “I don’t know what it is about you...humans having...to touch...me.” A purr begrudgingly escaped him. “Right there. Yeah that’s good.”

Marinette giggled. She racked her brain trying to remember her partner telling her his kwamii's name on a few occasions. “Your name is Plagg right?”

“Yeah and Tikki isn’t going to like your identities being exposed like that. Probably talk about the unbalance in nature or something like that.” He grumbled.

Marinette let go of him and went to sit back down to finish her breakfast, chuckling lightly at the truth in his words. Plagg followed her and lazily sprawled out on her shoulder.

“You know, the kid was terrified he was going to burn your eggs. Would have thought he had all of Hell behind him he wouldn't stand still because he was so nervous.” Plagg said. He started laughing. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he realizes you’re Ladybug. It’s going to be priceless.  _ I _ knew all along but Tikki told me not to tell him.”

Marinette looked over at the stove in fondness, imagining her partner practically dancing with nerves and then the look he’ll sport when he pieces the puzzle together. She chuckled at the thought but froze when she heard footsteps drawing closer.

And just like that, she was the one feeling antsy. The moment he steps through the opening and into the room, he’ll notice and her life will change. Hopefully for the better, she told herself with confidence. She won't let herself think anything otherwise.

This had to have happened for a reason. Everything does.

The seconds seemed to drag on for hours. Marinette took another sip of her coffee and fiddled with her fork restlessly. Not a moment later he reappeared around the corner with slightly damp hair of his own, matched with his own pair of fresh sweats and shirt. A lazy Saturday it was then.

She grinned cheekily and waited for him to notice. Plagg hadn’t moved off of her shoulder and watched on in interest, tail swaying side to side.

“The eggs were very good, thank you.” She said in hopes of drawing his attention to her. He gave her a quick glance and smiled.

“Yeah anytime! I hope they weren’t too bad. Nino and I typically just order take out or eat a bowl of cereal. I'm surprised we even had eggs to begin with.” He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He turned his back to her and started to pour his own cup of coffee. Marinette and Plagg shared a look of amusement at the oblivious male in front of them.

Adrien had poured half his cup full when Marinette hinted at his kwamii’s presence. “He’s out of cheese.”

Adrien tensed and skeptically glanced over his shoulder to stare at her. “Wait - what did you just say?”

Marinette’s grin grew as she remained looking at her own coffee mug which she had picked up again. “He has no more cheese.” Maybe he would figure it out faster if she helped nudge him a little. She was a little anxious herself for the reveal. 

The sound of his mug hitting the table top reverberated off of the walls which almost masked the gasp that had escaped him. He gulped and fully turned to train his heady gaze directly on her. He opened his mouth, “Who -” but was quickly quieted when he caught sight of his kwamii who was still perched soundly on Marinette’s shoulder. Plagg waved and winked at him, contempt on remaining with Marinette.

Adrien's eyes darted to Marinette’s and back to Plagg’s as he took in the scene before him.

“Plagg,” Marinette said with ease, “is out of cheese.”

Plagg coughed dramatically. “Camembert. I’m out of camembert.”

Marinette giggled and ‘tsked’. “Your poor kwamii is just starving and neglected.” She reached up and scratched under his chin before looking back to Adrien in a playful manner. Hope swelling in both of their chests for different reasons.

He looked like he was a deer caught in headlights, his brows furrowed. “How - how do you know about Kwamii’s? Why aren't you freaking out?”

She tilted her head slightly and pushed some of her hair behind her ear to show off the earrings she sported. “Come on kitty, piece it together.”

His face broke out in a mix of disbelief and delight, “Is it - is it true then? Are you - are you  _ her _ ? I always had my suspicions but...it’s really you!” 

Marinette stood up and moved away from her seat suddenly a little self-conscious under his analytical gaze. His smile lit up his features and he bounded over to her in quick strides, coffee long forgotten. He engulfed her in a tight hug, spinning her around like they do in those cheesy romance movies.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in the soft locks at the nape of his neck. He set her back down on her feet lightly and pulled back just a little. His green eyes were shining and the golden rays of the sun were creating a halo effect around his head mimicking the radiating joy streaming off of him.

He cupped her face in his palms and let out his own breathy sigh. "It's you. It's really you! My lady."

She leaned into his touch but shied away when the guilt settled in her stomach. He gave her a questioning look, still dazed at the uncovered truth.

"We should cut ties, Adrien. It's the smart thing to do now that we know." She whispered. "Hawkmoth he's -" Realization dawned on Adrien's face when he figured out the train of thought she was on. 

"No. I can't Marinette. Not when I just found you." His palm found her cheek again and his thumb stroked her cheekbone in a comforting manner. "On most occasions I would go along with you despite what I felt because I trust you with my life, Adrien or Chat, it doesn't matter to me. But I have to put my foot down on this one, My Lady. Yes, Hawkmoth is still out there but he will always be out there. And if not him, then others like him. We've become a team in the last eight years, you and I, and that's why I know we'll make it. We're stronger together. With you by my side, I can take on anything."

She sucked in a breath. "We're liabilities to each other. If we get caught -"

He chuckled and without breaking eye contact he responded, "Have we gotten caught yet Bugaboo?"

She didn't know what to say and secretly wished Tikki was here to help this situation. Her previous euphoria was dying as the reality of everything came crashing down on her.

He gently brought her back in for another hug and rested his chin atop her head much like Chat has done with Ladybug numerous amounts of times. His fingers instinctively brushing through her hair. The action pulled a smile from both faces at the familiarity of it. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face flush against his chest.

He found his voice first. "I don't know why you have it in your head that we're going to get caught. I know this is a dangerous game we're playing with Hawkmoth but I like to think we make one hell of a team. Like I said, we're stronger together and I believe we can only get stronger now that we know each other outside of our masks. Think about how much we can get to know each other without our secret identities in the way.

"We've done everything we could have possibly done as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Maybe this is the universe telling us to take our bond further as Marinette and Adrien. And that doesn’t mean we have to jump into a relationship or anything. We can build our friendship back up and see where it takes us. You know what you mean to me." He leaned back after he finished speaking. He gingerly pulled one of Marinette's wrist to get her to follow him.

He guided her to the living room and sat her down on the couch, going back to the kitchen to grab their coffee's. He made sure to add a little more to Marinette's and nearly raced back to her like a love sick puppy.

They sat facing each other in comfortable silence taking everything in and sipping on their respected coffee's. Adrien's heart sank as he heard Marinette whisper beside him. He crossed his fingers he had misheard her so he asked her to repeat it.

"Are you upset with me?" She said a bit louder the second time.

He could only gape at her in bewilderment. "What? No! Why would I ever be upset with you?"

She shrugged and bit her lip, playing with the rim of her drink. "I continuously pushed you away and refused to share identities even though I knew you wanted to more than anything."

He set his mug down and scooted closer to her, taking one of her hands in his and lacing their fingers together. "Marinette," his voice lacked any playfulness that it had possessed only moments before and in turn held only seriousness. "You are hands down the most important person in my life. I found you honorable back when we were teenagers and I still find it incredibly honorable that you could think outside of my nagging and decline every offer I gave you regardless of what it was. The fact that you took our safety over any selfish desire makes me love you more and more everyday.

"You pushed me away, for the part of me that always pushed  _ you _ away. And despite that, you stayed this kind hearted, level headed person with an open mind who was always the first person to help in any situation - spots or no spots. It takes a special person to have the ability to do what you do and not let it corrupt you. Marinette, how could I ever be mad or upset with someone who has only ever tried to do good. You weren't the only one pushing people away either. I pushed you, Marinette, away because of my feelings for you as Ladybug."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "It's pretty ironic if you think about it. We were always so distant even when we were right next to each other."

She gave him a timid smile. "Yeah, ironic. I guess now's a good time as ever to tell you about my crush on you back in high school." She tried to take her hand back in embarrassment but he held onto her tighter and flashed her a bright smile. Both cheeks tinted pink.

"I'm not sure if you remember but there was a time in our last year of high school that I always visited you as Chat. That was around the time I started to really notice you like that."

She nodded and chuckled. "Yeah that was around the same time I was starting to get over you as Adrien. Well, as much as I could at least."

They held eye contact and let silence envelope them before both people burst into a fit of laughter. The irony of the situation finally dawning on the pair. Marinette set her own coffee mug down and gave into her desires by cuddling up into her partner's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder drawing her closer to him.

They sat like that and shared stories from over the years. The different fights, the thoughts running through each of their minds at the time. The day they first received their miraculous jewelry to the present day. They talked about school and their life goals (which they didn't need to simplify or vague anymore) and what the plans for their futures were.

By the afternoon they were far more familiar with the other and felt like they could walk on air. It was around 4:30 when the akuma made itself known. Marinette had groaned inwardly at the absence of her own kwamii.

"I'll have to run back to my apartment for Tikki." Marinette told Adrien. He had a mix of concern and eagerness etched onto his features.

"I could get you there faster?" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, itching to run the rooftops and fight the poor person who had fallen victim. Marinette laughed.

"No, my apartment is in the other direction and you should keep the akuma busy and distracted until I get there."

He eyed her with a skeptical look but ultimately sagged his shoulders in defeat. "I can't say no to you, can I." He had a small smile of knowingness on his face.

She giggled and gently cupped his face in her hands. "Go kitty. I'll be fine and it'll only take a minute. I'll be fast."

She stepped back and idly watched him transform. Knowing he was Chat Noir and confirming it were two different things. His usual black suit latched onto his body like a second skin. He dipped his head down and gave her a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Please be safe." He whispered.

"You worry too much Chaton."

He shook his head and used his knuckles to lift her chin softly. "Someone has to." 

~~~~~~~

And just like she promised, she had been fast. Quickly dodging the different buildings and people, the bluenette had made it to her apartment. Alya and Nino were on their way to the scene camera in hand for the Ladyblog. With a promise to be safe, Alya and Nino were whisked away in the throngs of people.

Marinette had rushed to her room where Tikki was impatiently pacing.

"Are you okay? I thought you were in danger! You didn’t come back last night and I didn’t know what to think." Her kwamii was bustling around Marinette and fusing over the girl's whereabouts.

"I’m sorry Tikki! Adrien and I got caught up today. But there's an akuma on the loose and Chat Noir is by himself so we need to hurry." Right before she transformed, she rushed out, "Also we know each other's identities, please don't be mad!"

She figured maybe Tikki wouldn't be so mad later if she had time to cool off before detransforming. Marinette felt the rush of power that comes with her suit but the underlying buzz of displeasure from the little deity couldn't be ignored.

With great haste she leapt out of her window and followed the sound of erupted chaos to surge into battle. She dropped down beside her kitty, who shot her a relieved smile. Happy that she made it unharmed.

“Glad to see you, Bugaboo!” It was the new layer of knowingness underneath his smirk that seemed to blow the reality of everything into proportion. They knew. They  _ knew. _ Which meant everything would change, right? 

The battle had changed - though for the better. Fighting beside him had never been easier both physically and emotionally. They understood each other even more on the battlefield if it was even possible at that point. There was no more need to vocally address any strategies and plan of action. 

They just did it. It was both thrilling and exciting and the rush of adrenaline was unmatched. His jokes were fonder yet snarkier too; more daring. Her confidence was at an all time high. 

The sun had finished its trek in the sky and was hovering above the horizon just slightly. The rays of pastels were welcomed in the city of love as they took over the sky. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir settled next to each other on the Eiffel Tower their legs dangling over the edge, high enough off the ground that they appeared nothing more than tiny dots to the people below. 

“You know, every scenario I’ve thought up, about revealing our identities that is, never started in a club.” Chat laughed as he looked over at his partner who took to rolling her eyes. She didn't want to remember throwing up in front of him as their reunion, nonetheless the start to their reveal. She groaned, burying her head in her hands. She guessed he caught on to her train of thoughts because he took pity and soothingly rubbed his hand over her back. "It's alright bug." 

In an attempt to change the subject she said, “And how did you think we would reveal our identities?” She raised an eyebrow, now curious to hear his answer. His hand stilled over her back before he drew it away and folded his hands in his lap.

He drew out a breath and leaned back casually on his elbows, basking in the last warm rays of the sunset. “Well, for all of the crazy fanatical dreams I always showered you with on patrols, I always thought it would be on a random rooftop. I guess I just assumed,” his voice trailed off and he peered at her with shy, half-lidded eyes.  “I hoped, more so than assumed I guess, that we would end up dating. And then I’d take you on a moonlit date and cherish you and dance with you and you’d one day trust me enough to know what your name was.” He shrugged sheepishly. 

Ladybug gazed over with wide eyes. “I thought you’d say we would get stuck in an ice cream shop or something.” She smiled at him. "And for the record, I trust you with my life, Chaton."

He stared at her for a minute with great fondness before throwing his head back and laughing. “I wouldn’t be opposed to getting stuck in an ice cream shop with you, My Lady. And I trust you to the moon back too, Buginette.” He wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. 

She bumped his shoulder with hers. “Oh shut up kitty. For being my best friend, I don’t know what goes up in your head most of the time.” 

He took his right hand to cup her cheek and said with sincerity dripping in his voice, “I can promise you that my mind is almost always thinking about you.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Once I'm on the 'Ladybug' thought, doesn’t take a lot for my mind to wander.” He winked at her before dropping his hand away and smirked smugly at her gaping figure. 

Ladybug blinked to clear away her thoughts before smacking him upside the head. “It’s bad enough Chat Noir just said that but now I know who’s really saying that.” She crossed her arms over her chest, perplexingly tilting her chin away from him to hide her flushed state.

He chuckled. “Oh come on Bug. It’s only ever been me. That doesn’t -” he bit his lip self-consciously, “that doesn’t change your opinion of me, does it?” His faux ears drooped a little in bashfulness. 

She sighed and leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. “No Kitty. It’s a lot to take in. My head is still reeling from finding out you’re both people but I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” It wasn’t louder than a whisper but he heard her with as much clarity as he needed.

Both people were vulnerable with different insecurities rising to the surface. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer to him. They settled back into a peaceful, silent bubble with each other. Without warning Ladybug’s earrings beeped and her transformation dropped. She slinked away from Tikki who was staring at her with a fire in her eyes.

Chat perked up at Marinette’s sudden loss of protection. He knew she wasn’t going to fall but he made sure to remain on edge just in case. He wrapped both arms around her waist just in case.

The bluenette let out a nervous laugh. “Hey Tikki.”

The red kwamii furiously lined herself up with Marinette. “Do you have any idea how mad I am that I missed it? I _missed_ it!”

Marinette shared a look of confusion with Chat, who only shrugged questionably in return. Tikki narrowed her eyes. 

“I am thousands of years old and I have never,  _ NEVER _ missed a reveal between the ladybugs and cats. You go out for one night, and it’s the  _ one night  _ I stay behind and you reveal your identities.” The tiny red deity was seething. “Unbelievable.” 

Marinette didn’t know how to respond. A beep from Chat’s ring and the sudden flash of green light signaled Chat’s own detransformation. Plagg was holding his stomach and cackling as if he hadn’t seen anything as humorous in years. 

“You should -you should see your face right now Sugarcube!” Another round of laughs echoed from the tiny black kwamii as he pointed to his counterpart. “And to think, it was all because of some cheese!” He burst into another fit of laughs, the momentum making him spin in somersaults. 

Tikki turned her attention on him instead and flew up beside him. “It was your fault!” She grabbed his head and started to shake him in what Marinette could only describe as the kwamii’s way of strangling. 

The arms that were encompassed around her waist, squeezed her back into his chest tightly. Marinette glanced up at the blonde’s face to see him grinning back down at her, adoration shining bright in his eyes. “I see where you get your mean streak.” His eyes twinkled in playfulness before a sudden fear shot down his spine at the glare his partner gave him. She jumped to her feet and frowned at him.

He slinked back and smiled nervously as he rose to his own feet, nervously shuffling under her heated gaze..

“What did you just say to me,  _ Agreste _ ?” The snarl in her voice went unnoticed and he swallowed thickly. 

“You are  _ so _ beautiful, My Lady. Have I ever told you that? Your eyes hold the utmost beauty and they’re the clearest blue I’ve had the privilege to gaze upon.” He lifted his fingers to bop her on the nose but her scowl only deepened. 

Plagg snickered. “Real smooth kid.” But even Plagg refused to look in the direction of the scathing red kwamii. Marinette poked Adrien's chest, cheeks flushed in both fluster and anger.

“Yeah? Well you better hope that cats always land on their feet. Because this ‘beauty’ is about to be the last thing you see before I push you off this tower. Suit or no suit, I'll you show you _mean_.” She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him, glowering at his retreating form.

The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on anyone as the scene unfolded before them. Both Tikki and Marinette stood with arms crossed and matching glares towards their partners. While both males looked anywhere but the raging females in front of them both guilty of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. 

You know what they say, like kwamii, like person. And to think this all unfurled with just a few sips of booze on a Friday night.


End file.
